Joker
Mládí Arthur Fleck se narodil v Gotham City neznámým lidem, kteří ho odložili na prahu sirotčince. Byl adoptován Penny Fleckovou. Její pozdější přítel byl alkoholik a ranař. Jedné noci se zbláznil a jeho matka se snažila bránit kuchyňským nožem. Přítel ale nůž sebral a Arthurovu matku před jeho očima bodl. Následně se otočil k Arthurovi a zeptal se ho proč se nesměje. Přišel k němu s nožem a strčil mu ho do pusy. Tím mu způsobil jizvy které mu zůstali do konce života. Následně ho připoutal k radiátoru. Přítel byl zatčen a jeho matka zatčena v Arkhamu. Krátce poté byla propuštěna, Arthur ale utrpěl po týrání spoustu ran a začal trpět mentálními problémy. Přeměna v Jokera Bude rozpracováno.... Zabití Robina Joker při jedné z akcí sledoval Batmana a Robina. Joker poté Robina dvakrát střelil a tím ho zabil. Joker se poté rozhodl nalézt podobné psychopaty aby poté mohl mít své přívržence. Anarchie v Gothamu Rok po smrti Robina Joker vymyslí plán na vykradení mafiánské banky, do kterého zapojí partičku řadových kriminálníků. Naláká je na vidinu snadného výdělku, nicméně pár podstatných informací jim zamlčí. Například to, že se bude loupeže účastnit také, nicméně v klaunské masce, stejně jako ostatní. Většině z nich také nařídí, aby zabili určeného komplice poté, co splní svůj úkol. V určený čas čeká na ulici, kam pro něj přijede auto s Grumpym a dalším zlodějem Chucklesem, se kterými se vydává do banky. Společně do banky vtrhnou a vezmou všechny jako rukojmí. Joker vytáhne tašku s granáty a odjištěné je dává zajatým lidem do rukou. Přesto narazí na odpor v podobě ozbrojeného Manažera banky, který zastřelí Chucklese a střílí po Jokerovi. Ten se schová za stůl společně s Grumpym a čeká až střelci dojdou náboje. Jakmile se tak stane, spustí na muže palbu a postřelí ho. Následně pomáhá Grumpymu přinést z trezoru tašky s penězi, ale ten na něj namíří zbraň. Ptá se ho, jestli má rozkaz ho zabít, až budou peníze naloženy, ale Joker řekne, že má zabít autobusáka a poodstoupí. Dveřmi banky vzápětí projede autobus, který Grumpyho srazí a zabije. Joker s řidičem naloží peníze a poté ho zastřelí. Postřelený Manažer mu říká, že jejich šéf s ním udělá to samé, co on s nimi. Jde k němu strčí mu do pusy dýmovnici a posléze odjíždí pryč. Později se vydává na schůzi mafiánů, které okradl. Slyší jejich rozhovor s Lauem, jenž spravuje jejich finance, které přesunul na neznámé místo. Spoléhá na to, že Čína, do které letí své občany nevydává. Joker na schůzi vtrhne a Lauovi se vysměje. Podle něj to sice zastaví úřady, ale ne Batmana, který Laua dostane všude. Nabízí, že Batmana zabije, ale požaduje za to půlku všech jejich financí. Gambol už ho nemůže poslouchat a vyrazí k němu. Joker odhrne kabát, pod kterým se skrývá několik granátů, jejichž pojistky jsou přivázané k jeho prstu. Tím všechny přiměje, aby se drželi dál a odchází. Přesto jim nechá vizitku, aby ho mohli kontaktovat, kdyby si to rozmysleli. Gamble mu vyhrožuje, že na něj vypíše odměnu. Toho Joker využije a zjedná si další partu zločinců. Nechá se zabalit do igelitového pytle na mrtvoly a odnést Gamblovi, který tomu že je mrtvý beze zbytku uvěří. Joker mu bleskově strčí nůž do pusy a zabije ho. Třem jeho bodyguardům přikáže, aby bojovali na život a na smrt. Krátce na to dojde na jeho slova, neboť Batman unese Laua z Číny do Gothamu. Mafie v čele s Chechenem tedy přistoupí na jeho nabídku zabití Batmana. Zajme muže jménem Brian, který se za Batmana vydává. Následně ho zabije a vše si natáčí. Vzkáže Batmanovi, aby si sundal masku a vzdal se mu, přičemž každý den kdy to neudělá, někoho zabije. Brianovo tělo i s nahrávkou pověsí na oprátku před okno starosty města. Jeho dalšími cíli jsou soudkyně, která poslala většinu mafie za mříže, policejní komisař a nový státní zástupce Harvey Dent. Soudkyni namontuje bombu do auta, komisaři pošle kyselinu v lahvi alkoholu a pro Denta si hodlá zajít na večírek pořádaný Brucem Waynem. Vtrhne na něj v čele své po zuby ozbrojené skupiny a začne Harveyho hledat. Rachel Dawes se mu postaví na odpor a vzápětí se v místnosti objeví i Batman, který se začne prát s celou Jokerovou skupinou. Ten vezme Rachel jako rukojmí a odvede ji k oknu. Nařizuje Batmanovi, aby se vzdal a sundal masku. Prostřelí okno a když mu Batman řekne, aby Rachel pustil, shodí ji dolů a utíká. Následně zabije dva muže, jejichž příjmení a křestní jména utvoří jméno Harvey Dent. Na místě zanechá noviny, ve kterých označí svůj další cíl, jímž je starosta města. Toho hodlá odstranit během tryzny za zabitého komisaře. Se svými muži přepadne členy čestné stráže a seberou jim uniformy. V těch se vmísí mezi policisty, kteří mají vypálit na akci čestnou salvu. V kritický moment namíří zbraň na starostu stojícího u řečnického pultu a vystřelí. Starostu však strhne k zemi komisař Gordon, ale je sám zasažen. Jokerův pokus nevyšel a společně se svými muži mizí v davu. Dalšího dne se Harvey na tiskové konferenci označí za Batmana, díky čemuž je zatčen a odvážen do vazby. Joker se ho rozhodne dostat. V kamionu plném jeho přisluhovačů se dostane až k policejním zátarasům. Jeden z policistů se je snaží zastavit, nicméně Joker ho bez váhání zastřelí brokovnicí. Na silnici nastraží hořící hasičské auto, čímž kolonu donutí sjet do tunelu, kde na ně již číhá v přívěsu kamionu. Začne je pronásledovat a střílet na auto přepravující Harveyho. Po několika neúspěšných pokusech vytáhne bazuku a zničí dvě doprovodná policejní auta. Vzápětí se před ním objeví Batmobile který zkříží cestu jedné z Jokerových střel. Joker vyhodí řidiče ven a sám se ujímá řízení. Pronásleduje vůz s Harveym ven z tunelu, kde si všimne policejního vrtulníku a vysílačkou přikáže svým lidem, aby mezi budovami napjali lano, kterým vrtulník zničí. Vzápětí se před nim objeví Batman a jede mu vstříc. Na poslední chvíli však uhne a kolem kamionu omotá lano, což má za následek jeho převrácení na střechu. Joker z něj vyleze a jde vstříc Batmanovi. Střílí na projíždějící auta ve snaze dosáhnout toho, aby ho Batman zabil. Ten se mu na poslední chvíli vyhne a narazí do vraku kamionu. Joker k němu jde s úmyslem sundat mu masku, ale než to stačí udělat, objeví se za ním Gordon se zbraní a zatkne ho. Joker tak putuje na policejní stanici. Jeho lidé mezitím unesou Harveyho, díky čemuž je zavřen do vyslýchací místnosti. Nově zvolený komisař Gordon se ho ptá, kde Harvey je a když mu to neřekne, odemkne mu pouta a odchází. Ukáže se, že v místnosti byl celou dobu Batman, který ho začne brutálně mlátit a vyslýchat. Ten mu se smíchem na rtech říká, že ho policie jen využívá ke špinavé práci a nakonec se ho zbaví, až nebude potřeba. Prozradí mu, že kromě Denta nechal unést i Rachel a dá mu adresy domů, kde je drží. Varuje ho, že si musí vybrat, koho z nich zachrání. U obou dvou je totiž umístěno velké množství výbušnin, které vybuchnou, jakmile bude zachráněn ten druhý. O bombách se však Batmanovi nezmíní. Většina policistů odjíždí zajatce zachránit a Joker zůstane v místnosti s jedním řadovým policistou. Prosí, aby si mohl zavolat a když je mu to odepřeno, začne policistovi připomínat, kolik jeho kolegů zabil. Provokuje ho řečmi, že je vlastně znal lépe než on, protože před smrtí, se ukáže pravá podstata lidí. Tím ho vyprovokuje, aby na něj zaútočil, což bylo jeho cílem. Bez problémů ho zpacifikuje a s nožem ho drží jako rukojmí. Jde do kanceláří, kde se domáhá telefonátu. Jeden z policistů mu hodí mobil, pomocí kterého Joker odpálí bombu implantovanou v břiše jednoho z vězňů. Tak se zbaví policistů, najde Laua, který byl na stanici v ochranné vazbě a odchází. S pomocí něj získá všechny peníze mafie a ukryje je na lodi v přístavu. Chenchen se ho zeptá, co udělá se svojí půlkou, načež ji Joker nechá polít benzínem a zapálí. Všimne si, Chenchenova šokovaného výrazu a vyčte mu, že se zajímá jen o peníze a takové zločince si Gotham nezaslouží. Oznámí mu, že přebírá jeho lidi i celé město. Chenchen je však přesvědčen, že takového šílence jako on poslouchat nebudou, ale změní názor, když ho jeho muži na Jokerův příkaz zajmou. Joker jim hodí nůž, aby ho rozsekali a hodili jeho rotvajlerům. Také nechá spálit zbytek peněz. Zavolá do živého televizního vysílání, kde se Coleman Reese chystá zveřejnit pravou identitu Batmana. Prohlásí, že si to rozmyslel a Batmanovu totožnost znát nechce, protože bez něj by byla ve městě nuda. Vyhrožuje, že pokud nebude Reese do hodiny mrtev, vyhodí do vzduchu jednu z Gothamských nemocnic. Jeho volba padne na tu, ve které je hospitalizován Harvey, který z jeho pasti vyvázl, ale půlku obličeje má spálenou. V převleku za sestru se do ní vkrade a prohledává záznamy, aby zjistil, na kterém pokoji Dent leží. Je však vyrušen policistou, kterého bez váhání zastřelí. Po chvíli Denta najde a začnou vést rozhovor. Joker se brání tomu, že Rachel umřela kvůli jeho plánu, protože žádný plán neměl. Tvrdí, že touha většiny světa vše ovládat je ubohá a daleko lepší je chaos, neboť ten je spravedlivý. Dá Dentovi do ruky pistoli, její hlaveň si přiloží k čelu vyzývá ho, aby nastolil trochu chaosu. Ten si hodí mincí, která je stejně jako jeho tvář z jedné strany ohořelá. Podle hodu se rozhodne, jestli Jokera zastřelí, či ne. Hod nakonec rozhodne, že Joker přežije a oba se vydávají svou cestou. Joker podle svého slibu nemocnici vyhodí do vzduchu a následně odjíždí v autobusu plném jeho lidí a také padesáti civilistů. Jelikož Reese dosud žije, rozhodne se potrestat celé město. Odvysílá nahrávku, ve které všechny varuje, že po setmění bude město jeho a lidé se budou řídit jeho pravidly. Komu se to nelíbí, má město opustit, ale na mosty a do tunelů umístil bomby. Jediná možnost, jak se dostat pryč jsou tudíž dva trajekty. Na jeden z nich nechá Gordon nalodit ty nejnebezpečnější vězně v Gothamu, aby z nich Joker nemohl postavit armádu. Ten je však stejně využije, ale úplně jiným způsobem. Obě lodě naplní výbušninami, u nichž nechá detonátor k bombám na druhé lodi. Skryje se v budově, ze které má dobrý výhled na přístav a může kontrolovat situaci. Rukojmí obleče do klaunských masek a na ruce jim přilepí zbraně a své vlastní muže donutí obléct si oblečení zajatců a hrát jejich rukojmí, aby v případě potřeby zmátli policii. Jakmile se trajekty dostanou daleko od břehu, vyřadí jejich motory. Vysílačkou jim sdělí, že je o půlnoci odpálí. Pokud ovšem jedni z nich zničí druhou loď, nechá tu jejich žít. Během čekání budovu napadne Batman s policií a rukojmí osvobodí. Sám Batman se dostane až k Jokerovi, který na něj pošle Chechenovy psy. Ti ho skolí na zem a Joker do něj mlátí železnou tyčí. Nakonec ho uvězní pod železnou konstrukcí a společně čekají, až do půlnoci. Ani jedna z lodí však nevybuchne a Joker se chystá odpálit obě lodě sám. Z Batmanovy rukavice ale vystřelí hroty, které Jokera zasáhnou do obličeje. Vzápětí ho Batman shodí dolů. Joker se smíchem řítí dolů, ale Batman ho zachytí lanem a vytáhne nahoru. Joker mu prozradí, že toto celé bylo pouze na odlákání pozornosti, neboť jeho skutečná zbraň na zničení morálky v Gothamu je Dent, jehož mysl nahlodal myšlenkami na pomstu za Rachel. Ví totiž, že pokud bude pošpiněno Harveyho jméno, lidé přestanou věřit ve spravedlnost. Po jeho vysvětlení Batman odchází, ale vzápětí se objevuje policie, která Jokera zatýká a Joker je následně zatčen v Arkhamu. Harley Quinn V Arkhamu, Joker poprvé potkal Dr. Harleen Quinzel, kterého Joker psychologicky sabotoval a manipuloval s ní Postupně se do něj zamilovala, a Harleen Jokerovy dělala laskavosti, když mu nejprve dala vycpanou kočku, a pak kulomet. Krátce poté, Jokerovy bizarně oblečení zabijáci (vedeni Jonnym Frostem) vnikli do Arkhamu, a úspěšně osvobodili Jokera, který následně svázal Harleen. Před odjezdem však Joker sadisticky podrobil Harleen šokové terapii, Harley utrpěla popraskáním její psychiky a traumatizovalo jí což má za následek její těžkou duševní nestabilitu. Harleen chtěla jít s ním, a tak jí Joker vzal do Ace Chemicals, kde se zrodila. Tam se jí zeptal jestli by pro něj zemřela. Když mu řekla, že ano řekl jí, že by umírání bylo příliš snadné a zeptal se jí, jestli by místo toho pro něj žila. Ona odpověděla že ano, a skočila do sudu chemikálií. Joker chtěl odejít a chtěl jí nechat zemřít, ale tehdy si uvědomil že k ní něco cítíl a skákál za ní, aby jí vytáhl z kádě. Joker ji políbil, a Harleen se probudila. Znovu se políbili a Joker se začal šíleně smát. Od té chvíle se z ní stala "Harley Quinn, a s Jokerem se stali (Jak řekla Amanda Waller) králem a královnou zločinu v Gothamu. V určitém okamžiku, striptýzový klub který vlastnil Joker navštívil zločiný boss Monster T, kterého Joker pozdraví, i když odmítl podat mu ruku (jak bylo zvykem, tvrdila Jokerova pravá ruka Jonny Frost). Monstrum T, nicméně vítá Jokera zpět na scéně po jeho útěku. Nicméně Monster T pak bere na vědomí Jokerovu mimořádně krásnou přítelkyni Harley Quinn, a neprodleně činí zmínky o ní (osloval jí jako špatnou mrchu), a měl o ní chlípné touhy, což se značně nelíbilo Jokerovi. Ale Joker to zpočátku skrývá a pokračuje když přijde Harley, která zastrašuje Monster T a s Jokerem mu nabízí, že se s ním Harley vyspí. Monstrum T poté, ale Jokerovi řekne že je Harley je Jokerova holka, a že nechce žádný hovězí maso. Jokera to ale naštve a Monstera T zabije. Později té. noci Joker a Harley jeli v ulicích Gothamu v Jokermobilu a šíleně se smáli, zatímco Batman je pronásledoval v Batmobilu. Batman dal v Batmobilu autořidiče a vyskočil na střechu Jokerova vozu. Joker se snažil setřást Batmana a proto vzal ostrou zatáčku, a i přes protesty Harley Quinn, že neumí plavat, namířil auto do řeky,a donutil Batmana odskočit. Batman si poté nandal dýchací masku a a skočil do řeky aby zatknul oba zločince. Když se dostal pod vodu Joker byl pryč a Harley byla v bezvědomí. Harley se poté pokusila odrazit Batmana s nožem předtím, než jí podruhé omráčil. Batman ji pak odvedl do batmobilu a odvezl jí do vězení. Aby bylo možné znovu se setkat se svou milovanou Harley Quinn, Joker (který si ve stavu smutku pokreslil pusu černou čárou) nakázal svým lidem aby vystopovali kde byla Harley zatčena. Nakonec, se Jonny Frost vrátil a řekl Jokerovi, že byla uvězněna v Belle Reve.Nadšený z té zprávy, Joker nařídil Frostovi, aby připravil auto, a pokračoval tím že si lehnul na podlahu své komnaty, uprostřed jeho četné sbírky jeho zbraní (normálních i střelných) a začal se třaskavě smát (A smyl si svou čáru smutku). V zájmu zjistit více podrobností, Joker opět dal úkol Jonnymu Frostovi, a to aby našel jednoho ze strážných v Belle Reve, kapitána Griggse. ten je nalezen v nočním klubu a následně ho vyslíchají. Griggse ihned chytil strach když se v místnosti objeví Joker. Joker chodil kolem Griggse, a sadisticky se usmíval na vyděšeného strážce (protože se těšil na sadistické mučení). A následně donutí Griggse políbít jeho prsten a začíná Griggse mučit. Nakonec Griggsosovo mučení vyšlo v úspěch když řekl, o tom že Amanda Walerrová vytvořila Sebevražedný oddíl a vyslala je do Midway City a aby poslouchali dali jim do krku nanobomby. Griggs nakonec souhlasil s tím, že Jokera přivede na místo kde se nanobomby vytvářejí.Joker dává Griggsovi mobil který má dát Harley Quinn předtím než odletí do Midway City. Zatímco Joker, Jonny Frost, a někteří jeho dalších šašků jeli do zařízení Argusu, jiní šašci unesli manželku doktora Van Crisse, vědce, který vytvořil nano-bomby. Joker a jeho lidi se rychle dostali dovnitř a zabili ochranku. Dr. Van Criss se nejprve schoval za stěnou neprůstřelného skla, ale hodně ke svému zděšení a hrůze, Joker pohotově ukázal Van Crissovi živý přenos únosu jeho. Van Criss tedy odemkl dveře a souhlasil, že Jokerovi pomůže zbavit se nanomby Harley Quinn. V aktu sadismu, Joker rychle vzal jeden ze strojů a vpíchl nanobombu do Van Crissova krku. Spokojen s jeho pokrokem Joker rychle poslal Harley Quinn SMS, aby jí nechal vědět, že je blízko. Později, přiletěl vrtulník k centrále ARGUSU ale ukázalo se, že v něm byli Joker, Jonny Frost a jeho lidi a začali střílet na Sebevražedný oddíl, zatímco Dr. Van Criss současně deaktivoval bombu Harley Quinn, která jí umožnila, aby vylezla na palubu vrtulníku (Joker jí o tom upozornil v SMS) Joker a Harley Quinn se šťastně políbili a objali a byli rádi, že jsou zase spolu. Nicméně, jejich setkání bylo zaraženo , když byl Jokerův vrtulník sestřelen Wallerovou. Zatímco Harley dokázala vyskočit a zachránit sebe právě v čas, Joker je považován za mrtvého (spolu s Frostem, Van Crissem, a zbytkem lidí na palubě) při výbuchu letadle, k Harlině smutku. Později Když byla mysl Harley Quinn telepaticky napadena Enchantress, měla Harley vizi, že byla ženatá s Jokerem, s tím že oba měli nebarvené vlasy a měli normální kůži (a zřejmě se také vyléčili ze svého psychopatie), a měli 2 děti (chlapečka a holčičku), a žíli šťastný život v předměstském domku. Nicméně, s pomocí více mentálně odolného El Diablovi, Harley došlo, že to byla jenom vize. Poté co se sebevraždnému oddílu podařilo porazit a Enchantress a její armádu, byli všichni zase uvězněni v Belle Reve, avšak se zkráceným trestem o deset měsíců a pár dárkami ( Harley získála stroj na espresso). Najednou, Joker jeho zabijáci (tentokrát převlečeni za zásahovou jednotku, s tím, že Joker nesl jeho jméno na hrudi) se vloupali do vězení, Joker si sundal masku a tak odhalil, že přežil výbuch bez úhony. Jeho zabijáci přesekli klece zaláře a Joker konečně osvobodil Harley Quinn a řekl jí, že jdou domů. Jokerův úder O nějakou dobu později se vrátil se Gothamu, kde zašel za plastikem který mu vždycky když toužil po normálním obličeji vyrobil falešnou masku. Říká mu, že na Gotham míří mrak a měl by zmizet z města. Následně svolal schůzku mafiánů kde chtěl převzít veškére mafiánské síly. Avšak nejvyšší vůdce mafie Antoine Rotelli odmítl. Joker pak reagoval s tím že si podají ruku a rozejdou se. Bohužel pro Rotelliho, Joker na rukavici měl elektrické napětí a tak když si s Rotellim ruku podal Rotelli shořel. což vyděsilo zbytek kmotrů. V tu chvíli do místnosti vzniknou Jokerovy lidi a vyženou je. Joker pak nařídil svému zástupci Bob aby sledoval reportéra Alexandera Knoxe. Joker pak přišel na radnici a poté, zavraždil bosse Vinnieho Ricorsu tím že ho zapíchl pérem, Později, Joker a jeho gang poškodili mnoho obrazů v Flugelheimově muzeu a zabíjel lidi svým jedem. Joker se také pokoušel o reportérku Vicki Vale, ženu o kterou měl Batman milostný zájem. Objevil se Bruce Wayne který chtěl chránit Vicki Vale ale poté Joker řekl: Tančil si s ďáblem při měsíčků?" a přežil Jokerův výstřel když na sobě měl neprůstřelnou vestu. Bruce si vzpomněl že jednou byl v klubu kde se šprýmář s pořežaným úsměvem pokoušel o stejný vtip. Podle záznamu zjistí, že se komik jmenoval Jack Napier a zjistil tak původ Jokera. Bruce Wayne byl totiž Batman. Joker následně vyvolal zmatek když den před 200. výročím Gothamu prozradil, že Harvey Dent zavraždil všechny lidi jejíž vraždy na sebe Batman hodil. Nastane zmatek. Následující den ve chvíli kdy Gotham oslavuje 200. výročí Joker hodil dvacet milionů dolarů do davu (Ve skutečnosti to byli falešné bankovky s Jokerovou tváří). Joker poté vypustí plyn ale Batman ho zastaví. Joker v návalu vzteku zabije Boba. Joker unese Vicki Vale a utíká s ní do katedrály kde s ní tančí. Batman se ve zvonici a objeví a názve ho jeho jménem: Jack Napier. Joker je šokován že ví jeho jméno. Batman mu vysvětlí jeho minulost. Během jejich souboje, Batman opakovaně zmlátil Jokera podařilo se mu srazit balkonu, ale Joker vyhodil Vicky z okna a Batman se jí chystal zachránit. Pro Jokera mezitím přiletěl vrtulník a zmizel. Jokerův velký plán Joker následně strávil delší čas stvořením týmu z těch největších Batmanových nepřátel. Vztahy Rodina Penny Fleck +- adoptivní matka Spojenci Harley Quinn- přítelkyně Johnny Frost- spojenec Nepřátelé Batman-Úhlavní nepřítel, vrah Robin- oběť + James Gordon-nepřítel Harvey Dent- Nepřítel Gambol +- nepřítel, oběť Carl Grissom +- formální šéf, oběť Borg-nepřítel Monster T +- spojenec ze kterého se stala oběť Category:Lidé Category:Muži Category:Záporáci Category:Zločinci Category:Obyvatelé Gotham City Category:Vrazi